


Unexpected Link

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [91]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos





	1. Harry Sees Something

Captain Picard and Beverly Crusher sat on the couch in the lounge within the captain's quarters after their visit to the dead world looking for DNA fragments. The Enterprise was on its way back to its assigned Patrol routes.

Beverly took a sip from her herbal tea and commented, "It's very strange to find that most humanoid species are related."

Captain Picard considered it. "It certainly is nothing of what any of us expected to find. But it answers a few questions."

Beverly looked at the Captain. "What questions?"

Jean-Luc smiled. "Consider this: We know from experience that Vulcans and Humans are, at a base level, fundamentally different in our makeup or at least in our blood chemistry. Human blood is iron based, which is why it is red. Vulcan blood is green – a copper base. Bajoran blood is red as well. Klingon blood is purple. Cardassian blood is brown – it has a manganese base. And yet, there are known hybrids of most of these species. There are Human/Vulcan, Human/Klingon, Bajoran/Cardassian, and a whole host of other combinations. How can that be if these are fundamentally different species in such a major way?"

Beverly replied, "Well, the genomes of we Humans includes a …."

Jean-Luc motioned with his hands before she could get into the science. "Yes. I understand there are scientific reasons but my point is: Life throughout the galaxy seems to be consistent in most cases – and allows for viable combinations from widely disparate sources. Why would that be the case? The idea that life was seeded by one source would explain why it all works together."

Beverly considered that. "It will make a fascinating report. The question is: How widespread will the knowledge become? I can't imagine that the Cardassians and Romulans will be thrilled if it becomes widely acknowledged." She smirked as she said, "And I can imagine the Klingon response."

Jean-Luc chuckled. "We saw that on the planet."

Before they could continue the discussion they were interrupted by a bright light forming in the room. It coalesced into the form of a man. Jean-Luc tapped his comm badge while the effect was still happening. "Security. Intruder alert in my quarters."

The man looked around and seeing them, smiled. "Captain Picard. Doctor Crusher. How are you doing?"

Captain Picard stood up. "We are well. Do we know you?"

The man sighed and with a small smile spoke. "In a manner of speaking. I've visited with several of your dimensional alternates for one reason or another."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a Klingon quickly entered with two other humans. Upon seeing the visitor, Worf stopped. "Mr. Potter."

Jean-Luc looked over to his Operations Chief. "You know him?"

Worf looked at the Captain and said, "He assisted me long ago in preventing a tragedy – or at least overcoming it."

The visitor said, "You can just call me Harry."

Worf looked at him and said, "And as I said when I was fourteen - it would not be respectful." Harry could almost see the smirk hidden behind Worf's Klingon mannerisms.

Harry gave an exaggeratedly aggravated sigh. "Never argue hierarchy with a Klingon. You'll lose every time." Worf's hidden smile turned into a small smirk. Harry looked at him and said, "We should go with Bat'leths – it would force you to treat me as an equal."

Captain Picard interrupted before this could go farther. "Yes. This is all very interesting. Mr. Worf? Can I assume that this visitor is not dangerous?"

Worf nodded. "Yes, Captain. His visits should be considered benign – and even beneficial – to those he appears before."

Jean-Luc nodded and said, "Stand down Security Alert. Mr. Worf, why don't you join us?"

Worf turned and nodded to the other security officers, who quickly withdrew.

Picard motioned to a chair in his lounge and said, "Please feel free to have a seat."

Harry nodded. "Anyway – usually, I show up when there is somewhere I can interject a suggestion or help someone avoid a major pitfall. Can I ask what you are in the middle of?"

Picard and Crusher looked at each and nodded imperceptibly before Picard replied, "We just finished a visit to a long dead world recovering DNA which fit into a larger puzzle. We found that the DNA remnants from a large number of worlds fit together into a puzzle which recovered a message from a long-dead society. This long-dead society is the source of life from many worlds, according to the message. The message expressed a hope that we had come together in brotherhood and cooperation."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Oh! I heard about that trip before – it was explained to me on a visit to another dimension. You know? I never actually saw the message. Can I see it?"

Picard considered it. "I don't see why not." He tapped his commlink. "Picard to Mr. Data."

"Go ahead, Sir," the voice came through.

"Please bring a copy of all records from our recent encounters as well as the message that was decrypted to the Conference Room. A guest will be with me who wishes to see the message and the relevant material."

"Yes, Captain. I will have it ready."

"Very good. Picard out."

The group made its way to the Conference Room, picking up the other Senior Officers on the way. Even though it was past their shift time, their visitor was interesting and they all wanted to be involved.

Once they were all seated, Data took the lead. "Captain Picard was contacted by a former mentor regarding work that he was doing regarding …."

Harry was fascinated by the story as it came out. He was actually a bit surprised when a record of the message was played. If there were some small changes ….

"Can you show me a three-dimensional playback of that message?"

Beverly said, "Do you have the Tri-Corder that was altered to play the message?"

Data replied, "It's been put in storage with the original records. We could access the holodeck to play a record of it."

Harry was curious. "Don't Starfleet ships have holo displays for reporting and diagnostic investigation? Or in the med-bay for the EMH system?"

Picard replied. "The EMH or Emergency Medical Hologram is something that is in the process of being perfected and will begin installion on a few ships within about a year."

Harry nodded. "Er. Sorry. That comes from hopping dimension to dimension and time to time. The technique should be perfected within the next couple of years. I could …" He looked at Picard. "I'm going to do something I've been doing far too often probably but it makes things too damn convenient. Can I have authorization to place a holographic unit in this room connected with your systems? I can assure you it is perfectly safe."

The staff looked at each other. Riker commented, "I'm curious now." He looked at Harry. "Can you remove it if we request it without any negative effects?"

Harry shrugged. "Certainly."

Riker nodded to Picard. He looked at Worf, who remained quite calm. "I trust Mr. Potter."

Captain Picard sighed and said, "You have my authorization."

Harry grinned and rubbed his hands together. He closed his eyes and concentrated. If anyone had asked, he would have admitted that closing his eyes was completely unnecessary – as was actually concentrating. But he was putting on a show.

When he opened his eyes, everyone was looking at the new unit built sitting on one end of the conference table. There was an emitter and a screen display which would allow on to control it.

"Computer. Pull up a record of schematics and specifications for the Holographic units within the conference room as well as a report on all programs which are involved with its operation. Put this on the Holographic control screen for perusal by the Second Officer." He turned. "Mr. Data. Please review the information at a speed that is comfortable for you so that you can explain it to the Captain and the rest of the senior officers."

Data looked at the Captain, who nodded. He then stood up and went to the display and proceeded to review the data. Those watching were both blasé and fascinated at once. They all knew that Data could go through data quickly but it was also always quite interesting to watch him do it.

When he was done, he looked up and said, "I have completed the review."

"Report," the Captain said with interest.

"The system is fully integrated into the Enterprise's computers. It can act as an interactive display or project a three dimensional record or work. It uses modifications listed as the work of several prominent minds as well as several Starfleet personnel. I can demonstrate its functions using the matter under discussion."

"Go ahead."

He turned the unit on and a three-dimensional display of the star charts as found in the various DNA elements appeared above the screen. It truly showed an intricate level of genetic manipulation on the race that had created it.

"Computer, display the message that was produced by the tricorder modified by the imbedded program."

On a space near the wall, the image that the Doctor and the Captain remembered played out.

As the message played, Harry gasped. Picard called out, "Computer, pause display." He then said, "Mr. Potter? You have a comment?"

"I recognize her!"

Those in the room (except Data of course) were surprised. "Where do you recognize her from?"

With that Harry stood up and walked over to the display. He gave a few commands and then turned. "Does anyone recognize her yet?"

No one in the room answered though most looked thoughtful.

Harry sighed and called out for the computer to display one more figure. At that, everyone in the room was struck silent.

Data calmly commented, "They do show a remarkable likeness."

Picard flashed through his mind all the permutations and possibilities of their discovery – or at least their visitor's observation. Finally he asked, "What do you think we should do?"

Harry looked at him and said, "Contact Starfleet Command. With some controls and restrictions I believe you should …." And then he explained.

Captain Picard and the rest of his staff were taken aback by the suggestion they were just given. "And you can facilitate this?"

Harry grinned. "Oh, yes. I know things from possible futures."

Data looked at Harry and said, "If you are familiar with possible futures, are you not needlessly endangering the timeline?"

Harry sighed. "Mr. Worf. Can you please explain to them exactly what I am?"

Worf nodded and then looked at the others and said, "Mr. Potter, from his admission and backed up by own observation, is a trans-dimensional divinity. He is a god – or he can be classed as one anyway."

Everyone looked skeptical. Riker said, "Many advanced beings call themselves gods. That doesn't make it true."

Harry chuckled. "You know, that is true. Gods are very often beings that are just advanced to a level which the observer believes to be omnipotent or divine. You don't have to believe in me as a god – it won't offend me. Just consider me an alien who can control time and space and which cannot be controlled by any means at your disposal. How I got there is known to me but you weren't there." He shrugged. "In the end, it doesn't matter." He grinned again. "Just think of how powerful an alien I have to be to mentally create that unit as well as install the computer algorithms to access and run it. And you saw me do it in less than five seconds. Is that god-like enough for you?"

Riker gave him a long look and said, "As long as you don't go around trying to convert us, I guess it doesn't really matter." The rest of those present agreed.

Harry said, "You can treat me like Worf does. His people respected their gods for creating them – but at the same time they chaffed against being controlled and destroyed them." He considered. "You know? I'm tempted to go back to the beginning of them empire and see if they actually were gods or just advanced aliens or advanced beings."

Worf, who was listening, actually contemplated that. "I think that I personally would rather not be told that they were not actually gods. They were god enough to be involved in our creation, though they came to fear us when we rebelled and destroyed them."

Harry nodded. "Good enough."

Deanna, who had been listening, asked curiously, "Can you so casually travel through time and space to the destination of your choice?"

Harry nodded. "Travel is one of my aspects or areas, you might say. I am known in many times and places as the Lone Traveler."

She nodded, deciding to check the Federation databases that were available.

Picard stood up. "I will contact Starfleet with your suggestion. And the reasons for it as you laid out. I am certain that they will have an answer very shortly. Mr. Worf can arrange quarters for you while you are on the Enterprise."

"Thank you." Harry shrugged. "As far as my suggestion goes: I was sent here so it's obvious I am to do something. I could be sent on if I find there was a different reason for my arrival. But that being said, you have my guesses."

Picard nodded and then paused. "I'm curious." Harry looked interested. "If you are a god as you say, can't you look deeper and find if you are correct in your suppositions?"

Harry replied, "You are familiar with the Multi-verse theory? I seem to be a product of it – so far as you know." Picard nodded. "Due to my nature, if I speculate on possibilities, I can actually _create_ those universes. Unless I have a specific 'concept' I am looking for, I tend to avoid doing that. Creation is already involved enough without me mucking about even more." He chuckled. "There is one particularly evil creature that I have been involved with defeating in thousands of dimensions. Every permutation of his possible existence. I have even prevented versions from going evil. I have also run into good versions. He was such a pivotal figure in certain societies that probably millions of the almost infinite choices actually exist somewhere. Each version is based on choices made. It's all very complicated."

"So your changes here …."

"Are one out of an infinite number of possibilities. But ask yourself this: Are my observations inconceivable, possible, or likely?"

Picard looked around at the other officers who were also in the midst of leaving and then said, "Entirely logical from observable information."

Harry grinned.

* * *

It took three weeks for the Enterprise to make its way to Deep Space Nine.

Harry happened to be visiting the bridge, with Captain Picard's invitation, when they came into sight of the station. "

"Mr. Worf, contact Deep Space 9 and inform them that we have arrived."

"Yes, Captain."

Harry happened to glance back at the Captain and those with him when Deanna's face took on a look of chagrin. "Deanna? What is it?"

Picard looked over with concern as well. Deanna finally blurted out, "It's my _mother_! She's here!"

With that, Harry laughed out loud long and hard even as the other Senior Bridge crew all took on looks of chagrin, though less than Deanna.

Harry said finally, "It's not that bad."

Deanna, having caught herself, looked around in embarrassment. "Sorry, Captain. I was just surprised."

Picard nodded. "Completely understandable."

Worf, from the back, called out, "Deep Space 9 ops has confirmed that we are scheduled for docking on Pylon 3." He paused and then said, "Commander Sisko, as well as the visiting Ambassadors, are looking forward to our visit."

Captain Picard sighed. "Wonderful."

* * *

It took a few hours but soon the Enterprise was hosting the station commander, his senior officers, the Federation Ambassadors, and Harry.

Captain Picard was relieved that Luxanna Troi seemed to have attached herself to someone else and was casually dismissive of chasing him.

Finally, Captain Picard called the meeting to order.

"Hello. Welcome to the Enterprise. The reason we are meeting here and not on the station is that the Enterprise is on its way to the Gamma Quadrant via the wormhole. We have a source of intelligence which has agreed to assist us with understanding this vast area of space."

He turned and said, "Mr. Harry Potter."

Everyone looked over to the non-descript looking man who they had all somehow ignored.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter. I am a dimensional traveler." There were some feelings of shock within the room. "I am … a different type of being than you are normally familiar with. I have certain abilities that are uncommon. I also have knowledge from different places I've visited that I am willing to share."

The Ambassadors looked at each other. Commander Sisko was the one who asked. "What knowledge are you planning on sharing?"

Harry nodded. "First I would like to mention that the Gamma Quadrant is majorly under the control of what is called the Dominion." Those gathered were leery of the controlling sound of that. "How it works is this: There is a race of beings which has a very particular sense of order. These are called the Founders as they founded the Dominion. They are what are called changelings."

Everyone gasped and looked over to Odo. Odo looked a bit gobsmacked. Harry said, "Yes, Odo. These are your people. I believe that you should explain your basic personality – and especially your respect for the idea of order."

Haltingly at first, but then with more certainty, Odo talked about what he thought and felt. He also explained his feelings regarding his relationship with solid humanoids. He delved into the feeling of isolation when he was looked at either with suspicion or as a sideshow.

"Thank you, Odo. That, more than anything, should give you a basic idea of how changelings view solids. To them we are messy and bigoted – even Vulcans. They don't view the world as we do. In order to create their Dominion, which exists solely to ensure there is order and safety for them, they have two main races that they either created or augmented: The Vorta and the Jem'Hadar. Or, more properly, the Carrot and the Stick."

Harry conjured an image of a Vorta. "This is the Vorta. They, like the Jem'Hadar, view the Founders as gods. And for them – they are gods. According to Vorta lore, the Vorta were the equivalent of tree monkeys when a damaged changeling, being pursued by solids that was trying to kill it, was discovered by these creatures. The Vorta hid the changeling, and ensured that those who were attempting to kill it, were prevented. In exchange for this, the Founders used their enhanced scientific knowledge to engineer the Vorta as humanoids to administrate their empire for them. The Vorta are devious and cunning. They are friendly and helpful when it serves their purpose – and amoral and utterly ruthless when that better serves. The Vorta follow the Founders without question."

Harry cancelled that conjuration and then conjured a Jem'Hadar. "These are the Jem'Hadar. Like the Vorta, they are engineered. Unlike the Vorta, which have male and female gender though they often continue on with cloning, the Jem'Hadar are born in birthing chambers. They go from infants to fully grown adults ready to fight in a matter of days. There are no female Jem'Hadar. They live only to fight. When hatched, they need food like any other race. However, as adults they only require a substance called tetrycel-white. This is administered by the Vorta administrator which runs each group of Jem'Hadar. This is their philosophy:

_"I am dead. As of this moment, we are all dead. We go into battle to reclaim our lives. This, we do gladly, for we are Jem'Hadar. Remember – victory is life."_

He looked around at those listening. "Remember this: The Jem'Hadar, once adult, doesn't feed, doesn't sleep, doesn't relax, doesn't socialize. They are often killed within a few years of being born – twenty is considered Elder and few make it to being Elders. They follow their orders and nothing else. They don't do small talk and they don't negotiate. The substance they are fed was specifically created so that they could be controlled. They are the stick – as the Vorta are the carrot. Their death, to them is meaningless. If their death promotes the Founders' structure and order, then it is a good thing. They don't have chairs because that makes you weak. They don't play games. They don't drink. They don't have curiosity – unless it is tactical or strategic. They are warrior drones. They don't understand loyalty or camaraderie beyond loyalty to their commanders as laid out by the Founders and directed by the Vorta. Does everyone understand this?"

Harry sighed. "Life in the Dominion isn't necessarily bad – unless you try to subvert the order that the Founders create. They are perfectly willing to use force to correct those who try - and even genocide. Think a more benevolent version of the Cardassians who have none of their restraint. The only thing is: the Alpha Quadrant species are not designed to live in such a way. You must convince them that their plans will never produce a subjugated Dominion."

He looked around at those present. "We are not going to try to convince them to change their ways – they have no reason to do so. We are not going to the Gamma Quadrant to establish diplomatic ties. We are not setting up cultural exchanges. We are not going there to try to convince them that you are good people. They don't care. To them, all solids should eventually come under their Dominion. They will infiltrate governments, exacerbate disorder, do anything to justify their takeover of your peoples. And they are already watching all the traffic from the wormhole and making plans. As a matter of fact, the mere existence of the wormhole has actually derailed their long-term planning as they weren't planning on taking over the Alpha Quadrant for a few more centuries. Instead, we are going to do something else."

Sisko asked, "And what is that?"

Harry replied solemnly, "We are going to present information that they do not know in an effort to avoid what would be a wars generated by the Founders specifically to weaken everyone and allow their conquest more easily. In effect – we are trying to change their minds."


	2. Link Explained

As the Enterprise sat at DS9, Harry surreptitiously made a small change to the large scale transport system in one of the cargo bays.

While sleeping in his quarters, he had been woken up by a strange call. It had been an actual prayer. It was not to him directly, but it was close enough that it had entered into his sphere of presence. He could have ignored it. Or he could have traveled there and acted.

However, he did not want to distract the mission he was on too much. And so he would do something that was a temporary extension of what technology already existed.

He knew when the Enterprise was scheduled to depart for the wormhole. He created a device which existed in this reality which would drop the shield which would prevent his desire. He had to create it remotely, but it was hardly beyond his abilities.

He checked his modifications and then made his way to his quarters, still under a notice-me-not charm. He would talk to Picard before they left.

* * *

The final briefing was complete. Most of the officers from DS9 were going to return before they left. Only Major Kira and Odo would be remaining. The Major would represent Bajor as well as Deep Space 9. Odo would be there for his personal growth as well as representing DS9.

Captain Picard had dismissed his guests. Harry, however, remained. With the Enterprise crew. "Is there something else, Mr. Potter?" the captain asked.

"Yes. I need assistance in one of my duties," Harry replied.

"One of your duties?" he asked curiously. The rest of the command staff was also showing some curiosity.

"Yes. Last night I was awoken by a prayer. I find the prayer worthy. Rather than travel to where that person is, I wish to use your ship to assist in fulfilling it." Harry was utterly serious.

Picard was taken aback. "My ship?" He paused. "Won't this interfere with the mission we are currently on?"

Harry replied. "No. I will only require the use of a particular transporter in the time it takes to vector between the station and the wormhole. I will also need Major Kira to be present – as well as a medical team. There will be several people who need succor until the Enterprise returns from this trip. They will then be given over to Commander Sisko to assist them."

Picard asked, "How many will be involved?"

"Approximately 12." He sighed. "Though there is one who is less than decisive about it but the prayer includes him. In this case, it will be a god's intercession and he will have to accept it. How he goes on from there will be his choice."

Picard considered it. "This prayer is …."

"You will understand when my will is accomplished. As I said, I don't actually need your ship – but it would be best accomplished that way."

Picard considered it for a long moment. He looked to his officers and so no true disagreement. "Very well. We leave at 0500."

Harry nodded.

* * *

It was 05:00. Harry was standing at the transporter controls. A message came through. "Mr. Potter. We are being released from the docking clamps. It will be six minutes to position ourselves and enter the wormhole."

"Very good. Thank you."

He glanced around. Major Kira was insanely curious but patient. Worf, who was acting as security, was watching. The transporter tech was observing him. And Crusher and a few of her people were present. "Okay."

Harry mentally activated his charges on a planet that was not that far away cosmologically speaking – though it was five light years in true space.

Harry then entered in the transporter commands. The tech spoke out. "He is attempting an _inter-system transport_." Harry ignored the gasps from around him. "He is manually adjusting the confinement beam beyond what the computer can do." Harry then took the last step. "Somehow he has increased the power to the transporter coils 2000 percent beyond safe levels!"

Beverly ran her tricorder toward Harry. "He is providing the power himself somehow."

The tech used his own diagnostic tool. "Somehow, he is also keeping the integrity of the coils intact and preventing overload of the circuits!"

Everyone saw the cargo bay now saw a bright light appear reminiscent of a transporter beam but far stronger. Twelve Bajorins appeared in the bay.

* * *

Data, who was monitoring, spoke out. "Captain. A large transport has just been completed in Cargo Bay 2. There are now twelve Bajorins there in addition to those who were already present. They were transported from," he checked his instruments and then looked up and his tone was quite deadpan as he completed his statement, "Cardassia IV." His console beeped. "The wormhole is now activating." The Enterprise slipped into the event horizon.

* * *

Harry looked at the scene of the medical personnel checking over the former prisoners. He decided to speak out. "Hello, everyone! And especially Borum, whose prayer has now been answered. You are no longer at the Hutet labor camp on Cardassia IV. You are now on the Federation Starship Enterprise. We are now, at this very moment, traveling through Bajor's Celestial Temple – a wormhole in the Bajorin system and near the Denorias Belt.

"Though you weren't informed, the Cardassian occupation of Bajor has been over for a few months. Terok Nor was given over to the Bajorins and they asked for Federation assistance to recover. Terok Nor was made Deep Space 9 and command was given to Commander Benjamin Sisko. Major Kira, formerly of the Shakar Cell, is second in command. She is there." He pointed at Major Kira.

"During the time he was inspecting his duties, Commander Sisko found your Celestial Temple and later was confirmed as the Emissary of the Prophets as described in Bajoran prophesies. And while this ship is on a mission, it will be returning to Bajorin space in less than two weeks. You will be put into the care of the Emissary and his people at that time.

"During the time you are on board, you should accept care from Dr. Crusher and her people, and the hospitality of Captain Picard and the Federation. Avail yourselves of the opportunity to learn what has changed since your incarceration. The most important thing is this: You are now free."

Major Kira, who had been listening, nodded her thanks to Harry and then went about helping to check over the recovered prisoners. When she got to one of them she gasped. "Li Nalis!"

* * *

Back on Cardassia IV, the guards present at the camp were scrambling. "Where did they go? Who retrieved them? I want answers now!" The Gul in charge of the prison camp was furious.

"Sir! We are accessing the system sensors. They recorded that there was a transporter trace but there is no record of where it came from. It was too far away."

The Gol was fuming. "Get me Central Command. I will have to report this breech immediately."

He knew that if they were already beyond being retrieved, then their would be hell to pay. The camp should not have even existed anymore and he knew it. The prisoners were all reported dead according to Bajoran records and their reappearance and reports would create trouble for the Cardassian Union.

* * *

Captain Picard and Harry Potter stood on the bridge of the Enterprise. They were about to begin this adventure. Picard spoke. "Mr. Worf. Begin sending the message."

"Aye, Captain."

He looked at their guide and asked, "How long before there is a response?"

Harry shrugged. "It will get their attention. It might upset them. I will ensure that this ship and those aboard are safe. If they take too long, I will do as I said, so it will likely be fairly quick."

* * *

The Vorta commander of the ship was standing on the bridge when the message came in.

The Jem'Hadar at the communication panel spoke. "First. There is a message coming in addressed to any Vorta within communications range."

The Vorta woman looked over. "Where is it coming from?"

The communications officer looked at the First, who nodded. "It is from a Federation vessel at coordinates," and he rattled off a string of numbers.

The Vorta considered that. "That is at the edge of Dominion-controlled space. Play the message."

The Jem'Hadar pushed a control and the image came through the eye control that the Vorta was wearing. The Vorta immediately noted that there was a god within the image.

_"Greetings. This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise to any Vorta Administrator within range. I come with Odo, who is of the race of your Founders. I also come with information recently retrieved which is of importance to the Founders and must be delivered personally._

_"To prevent any security concerns for the Dominion, its Founders, Vorta Administrators, and its Jem'Hadar soldiers, I am waiting at the edge of your space for an escort. Upon your arrival, I will negotiate methods to ensure that your security is maintained and my ship and its current inhabitants are kept safe._

_"If there is no reply within seven of our days, I will accept an offer from the one who suggested that we contact you to direct us where we could meet the Founders. Every effort will be made to ensure that we pose no visible threat. However, it would be far preferable to make arrangements prior to that._

_"We await your reply. Enterprise out."_

The First looked at the Administrator. "Such insolence requires a response. We should destroy them."

The Administrator scoffed. "Need I remind you that there is a Founder on the ship? We will not destroy the ship unless we are ordered to. Now, I need to be put into contact with my superior. Make it happen."

The First did as ordered and a flurry of messages traveled back and forth.

* * *

It took three days but a message finally came into ops. "Captain. We have a reply."

The Captain, sitting in his ready room, tapped his commlink. "Understood. Please call Mr. Potter to the conference room as well as the Ambassadors."

Very soon, those waiting a reply gathered. "Play the message, Mr. Worf."

"_To the Federation Starship Enterprise. This is Kilana of the Vorta. Your message has been received. Three of our vessels will arrive at your location in two of your days. We will discuss your arrival then."_

Picard looked around. "Okay, people. We will have visitors in two days. How are the plans proceeding?"

Geordi spoke up. "The briefing room in the drive section has been outfitted with the holographic units. We have the relevant information prepared."

Worf spoke up. "The emergency quarters in the drive section have been outfitted for the limited crew that will be traveling with that section."

Data spoke. "The sensor functions have been redirected to my station alone on the Battle Bridge. I will monitor our route exclusively and maintain my post throughout the mission. The displays will only show internal functions as necessary."

Luxanna Troi spoke. "We are prepared for our duties. We will observe and report to the Federation Council."

Riker spoke up. "I will be in charge of the Saucer section." He wasn't happy. "I really would prefer to come along in case there is trouble."

Captain Picard nodded. "I understand. However, I need you to keep things running. If we are out of contact for a week, send the signal to Starfleet via the comm. buoy on this side of the wormhole."

Riker nodded. "Aye aye, Sir."

* * *

Two days later, three Jem'Hadar ships arrived. Those on board the bridge looked at them with curiosity.

Worf checked his instruments. "The ships have shields up but are their weapons are not activated."

"Hail them."

Worf pushed a few buttons. "Hailing frequencies open."

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise."

Their screens lit up. A humanoid looking woman with strange ears appeared. "I am Kilana of the Vorta. You requested a guide."

"Yes. Would you be willing to allow us to transport you over? I would like to review the plans we have made to ensure mutual security. Your safety is guaranteed."

The woman appeared to consider it. "Very well. I will be ready to transport as soon as you are ready."

"Very well. Prepare for transport in five minutes."

Picard made his way to the closest transporter room quickly. Waiting to greet their guest was the First Officer, Commander Riker, who was dressed in his dress uniform as he was.

He checked the time and said, "Ensign. Now."

The transporter operator nodded and the Vorta female appeared. Picard stepped forward. Picard half-bowed respectfully. "Administrator Kilana. Welcome to the Enterprise. Please accompany me to those waiting. We have provided refreshments. And then we will meet for the planning to be finalized."

The woman seemed less than pleased but nodded. "Very well. Know that I will need to keep in contact with my ship and will have to return to it in three hours to perform my duties." That was the time for the next dose of white for her crew.

"Very well. The greetings should be completed quickly, as will the refreshments. We will then lay out our plans to ensure they meet with your approval."

The captain quickly led their guest to the observation deck, where the others were gathered.

Upon entering the room, she immediately saw Odo waiting with others. She made a beeline. She performed a submissive salute. "Founder. Your honor me with your willing presence."

Odo, despite his gruff nature, was admonished by Harry to be polite and to recognize the respect he was given. "I am honored to accept your presence and assistance. And though I cannot guarantee that I can politically align with your Founders, I will ensure that they know of your competence in performing your duties."

With that, the Vorta almost preened. It was instinctual.

Odo, in the privacy of his mind, had to suppress his instinct to scoff in disgust at such a submissive response. Odo then proceeded to introduce everyone present, knowing that it would mean more to their visitor than if the Captain introduced everyone.

Finally, the got to Harry. Harry did not have Odo introduce him. "Hello. I am Harry Potter. I am the instigator of this foray to your people and their guide. I brought them here in hopes of assuring a more peaceful and prosperous future for them as well as for your Dominion."

The Vorta did not know how to respond, and so was cautious. She was also taken aback at his casual dress. "I see. You decided it was necessary to contact the Founders."

Harry smiled. "Yes. One god to another, you might say." Noting her hidden disdain, he smirked. "And as far as my dress goes – I tend to like to be casual. But if you would prefer different dress …." With that, his costume changed into a formal robe very much like what the Minister would have worn to a magical ball.

The Vorta, sensing no technology in use, was now very taken aback. "You are a changeling as well!"

Harry chuckled. "Not in the sense you are thinking of. Your Founders are liquid. I am solid. Though I have the ability to alter reality at my discretion. I can change." With that, Harry changed from his current form to that of a phoenix. He then sang a small trill. He then changed back. "A useful skill in some places." He looked around. "Anyway, as you've been introduced to everyone, why don't you have some refreshments." And he waved his hands once more and she was shocked to see two new bowls on the table nearby. One was filled with kava nuts and the other with rippleberries. There was also a bowl. "That's rippleberry juice. I thought you might like to try it."

The Vorta was feeling much less certain than she had been when she arrived. She did have to admit that the refreshment was wonderful.

* * *

Soon, however, they were led to a seated area.

Picard started it. "I understand that the location of the Founder's homeworld is of supreme secrecy. And so I would like to offer a proposal."

Kilana warily said, "Explain."

"I propose that I perform what is called a saucer separation on my ship. The vast majority of my people as well as the portions with our best scanners will remain here on the saucer section, watched by your ships. The drive section, though lacking in more sophisticated quarters and scientific equipment, is the fastest portion of our ship. I will retain as few crew as possible on the drive section as well as quarters for the Ambassadors and yourself if you desire. All sensors and all heading information will be routed through one station alone on the secondary bridge."

He motioned to his Second Officer. "This is Mr. Data. He is an android. Mr. Data. Please explain to our guest the nature of the laws which govern your consciousness." Data, in succinct details, explained the three laws as they were programmed into his neural net. "Mr. Data. How absolute will your compliance be if given an order by me?"

Data looked at the Captain and said, "Given the apparent emphasis you are placing on this discussion, I can say that if the order with given that same emphasis, my compliance will be absolute."

The Captain turned to the Vorta. "I plan on ordering Mr. Data to monitor and control all aspects of our travel to the Founders planet. I will give him an order that cannot be countermanded which will direct him to never reveal what he learns today to anyone, regardless of any future circumstances, even if ordered by myself, my superiors, or any replacement. Any data that we might learn in the future will be from future occurrences. Also, I will allow a squad of your Jem'Hadar to come aboard and monitor the crew stations to ensure that there is no clandestine action taken to learn of any aspect of our location. Mr. Data will stay at his post until we return to the saucer section. Is this acceptable?"

The Vorta, despite herself, was impressed. "What if Mr. Data is controlled and taken apart to learn this information?"

Data was the one who answered. "There is a failsafe around protected memory. If it is accessed without my deciding to do so it will be wiped completely. This cannot be accessed by any means known or speculated. If I try to later divulge this data, I will shut down and it will be physically destroyed."

The Vorta was curious. "Is there any information that is already contained in your protected memories under these protocols?"

"I cannot answer that because to do so might jeopardize any knowledge I might theoretically already have placed under such protection or provide a comparison if I am asked in the future. My responses must stay consistent in this area. Even attempting to wipe such information would mean accessing it which is why it is kept stored rather than directly destroyed."

* * *

The Vorta was satisfied. And while it took twelve hours to implement fully, it was soon done. All external interaction was routed to Data's station and the Vorta as well as a Jem'Hadar monitored him. Data even added an additional distance to their route so that accurate time intervals were impossible to calculate.

Harry just sat within the quarters he was given and monitored with his own abilities both sections of the ship.

On board the Saucer section, a second Vorta was monitoring the saucer section. The sensor array had been turned off. The Vorta had been attempting to be sneaky and take scans of his own to provide intelligence. He was frustrated that the only thing that he could monitor were the sensors.

Harry was amused at the attempts. He would be even more amused if they attempted to infiltrate – it would prove fatal to any Dominion element which tried. He hadn't warned them. If they ran afoul of his protections it was their own damn fault.

* * *

Data spoke. "Captain. We are now in position to reach the surface of the planet we have traveled to."

Just at that moment, Harry walked onto the battle bridge. "The Founders do not allow transporters to access the surface. Normally, you would have to use one of the emergency shuttles, but I will use my own abilities to take Odo and Kira down." Kira was the DS9 representative which had been brought on this mission. "I will then bring the Founder back for the information to be delivered."

Picard nodded. "Very well."

Harry quickly went to the two who were waiting in the one room meant for meetings on the drive section. "Ready?"

Odo nodded. Kira said, "Whenever you are."

Harry grabbed both of their shoulders and they disappeared before the eyes of the watching Vorta.

* * *

Kira and Odo looked around at where they were. They noticed immediately the dimmed light. "Did we come at night?"

Harry chuckled. "I won't tell. Giving you that information might give you a clue as to this planet's location. The whole point of our methods were to ensure the Dominion felt comfortable with our traveling here."

A voice spoke from behind them. "And we appreciate your forbearance." They two visitors whirled around. They saw a figure that looked like a female version of Odo. Harry more calmly turned. "Your arrival was both anticipated and a surprise."

"Are you truly my people?" Odo asked with a certain veiled longing.

The woman nodded. "Yes. Come with me. I will introduce you to the Great Link." She completely ignored the two solids.

Kira was incensed. "I am Kyra Naris of Bajor. This is Harry Potter. That is Odo. What is your name?"

Harry chuckled before the Founder replied. "Although it is rude among solids, she has no concern for your name. They don't view the world as we do. Even Odo having a name is … an aberration. They communicate on a more fundamental level. Though they are separate, they hide little from each other. They have no need for names amongst each other. Odo will be able to retain the secrets entrusted to him and they will be able to hide what they like – but they truly don't like to hide things from each other at all. We will refer to her respectfully as Founder. Treat her as you would an Ambassador or even a noble."

The female changeling looked for a long moment at Harry. "You seem to understand us."

Harry looked at her. "I understand many things. When Odo links with you, you will understand why."

Kira watched as Odo was ushered through the linking process and then was allowed to come into the Great Link.

"Is it dangerous?" Kira asked Harry.

"Not for them. It would overwhelm most any other type of lifeform."

Kira watched and then asked, "Do you think Odo will stay with them?" The fear was obvious in her voice.

Harry said solemnly, "No. Odo hasn't truly learned enough. His progress will be a disappointment to them because he wasn't taught their ways and approached life like a solid. He isn't truly ready. Also, he still has loyalty to you and Commander Sisko. He _likes_ the method he currently uses to impose order on society. I truly believe that Odo will revitalize his people once he is actually ready. But this _is_ his future."

Suddenly, two figures coalesced out of the great sea and turned into Odo and the Founder as they walked.

The Founder asked Harry, "You truly think that his sojourn will result in this?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. While I respect your people's intelligence and adaptability, you are too far removed from what it means to truly live out there and interact with solids. Odo's experiences will refresh memories lost long ago among your people – things that you don't even realize that you've lost."

The Founder considered this. "It's possible. But unlikely. However. You are here to give us information that we do not have?"

Harry nodded. "Yes." He motioned to Kira and she came over and took his hand. Odo took his other. The Founder took Odo's hand when asked to. Harry transported them back up.

They found themselves in the briefing room. The Founder said, "That was quite the experience." Harry nodded.

The Vorta woman, who had been waiting, came forward and made obesience. "Founder. You honor us with your presence." The Founder acknowledged her.

Captain Picard stepped forward. "Welcome to the Starship Enterprise – or at least a portion of it. Our explanation will begin now."

* * *

The captain gave a full explanation of the his ship's efforts to track down the hidden key, hiding none of the details – including the interference from others.

"While the others were arguing, Beverly completed retrieving the DNA sample that was the final portion. Once it was in the tricorder, instead of a weapon schematic the tricorder reconfigured to transmit a holographic message. I would like to play it for you now."

The Founder, who had been listening somewhat patiently, said, "Do so."

The Captain pushed a button and the message played. An image of the woman appeared.

"_You're wondering who we are. Why we have done this. …" _The message explained how the race that had given the message had seeded the primordial oceans of many planets to encourage forms similar to their own. The message also expressed a wish that they would come together in peace.

The Founder watched the playback without showing emotions. When it was finished, she looked at Picard. "Why have you shown me this?"

Harry answered. "It was my suggestion. When I saw the message, I noted something." He called out, "Computer. Display holographic record of the figure from the previous record."

The alien woman came up again, frozen in place. "Computer, retrieve record of the physical attributes of Deep Space 9 Security Chief Odo. Alter holographic display, adding equivalent hairstyle to that of Odo."

The holographic image blinked and reappeared, now with hair.

"Computer. Alter holographic image to change the color of the clothing from white to the typical color of Odo's uniform."

The image winked out again and then reappeared, now looking like a female version of Odo. He turned to the Founder, who he knew was taken aback though it didn't show.

"This is why. When I look at this record, with those small alterations. I see you. Same eye shape. Same body shape. Even the voice is almost identical. I would assume that your race used to be solid but evolved to a more liquid form in the same way that most other solid hominids evolve to a form made of energy. I believe that the race she is from is you genetic ancestor."

The Founder seemed to consider that for a long moment. Finally she said, "And if that is true?"

Harry gave a half shrug. "Then it seems that you and almost all bipedal species from the Alpha Quadrant, as well as many who have already died out, are – at the most basic level – all related. Your knowledge of genetics as evidenced from your manipulation of the Vorta and Jem'Hadar seem to be an extension of the tremendous knowledge that this progenitor species must have known in order to encode a map of all things at the genetic level. In my opinion, it is something that you should be told."

He told the computer to turn off and turned back to the Founder.

"I could allow history to flow naturally without intervention. If nothing changes, you will send infiltrators to take advantage of the normal chaos that is part of politics within most species. You would sow discord and even cause them to attack you, hopefully without them knowing. This would justify your attempts to impose an order that you can live with upon the Alpha Quadrant. If I just let it go, I can tell you that it would result in your species very nearly dying … and 800 million deaths or more. That would be a terrible waste."

The Founder felt under the gun. This being seemed to know their plans – and they had discussed few of them outside of their link, even with their underlings.

"This is not an attempt to open relations or force you to act in a certain way. You will do as you will do and they will respond as they will respond. I will return you to your planet. But I will give you one more gift before you go."

The Founder asked with some resignation, as well as humour, "And what is that gift?"

Harry grinned and pulled his wand. He shot a spell at the Founder before anyone could react. She took a deep breath and was feeling shocked. "What did you do?"

Harry said, "Your people have been liquid for so long that you have forgotten how to _feel_. You left nerves and blood flow and solid form behind when you evolved. But it also made you unable to truly understand what it _means_ to be solid. I have just used a transfiguration spell to re-teach you how to form such structures within your body. Go ahead and experiment. Re-liquefy and then reform the structures you are feeling now."

The Founder closed her eyes and did as she was asked. When she was done she moved to the table and used her newly reformed hands with newly reformed nerves to _feel_ the table surface. She lifted her hand and said, "Fascinating."

Harry nodded. "Something to re-learn, I think. Something you can teach your people. A gift, in exchange for the courtesy of listening."

Harry then turned his wand and did the same to Odo. He also gasped as sensation flowed throughout his body. "I would suggest you link and teach each other the ability to form gender-specific systems. And then I will return you to your world and your people can contemplate what you have learned."

The Founder replied, "Very well." She moved over to Odo and the two linked briefly, allowing the information to be transferred between them. The Founder then stepped back. "Odo. I see now that you are not ready. Teach yourself more of what it is to be a changeling. When you are ready, we will welcome you home."

Odo nodded. "I will do that. I appreciate learning my origin. But Mr. Potter was right. I am not ready yet." He smiled. "But I will be."

The Founder nodded and turned to Harry. "I am ready to return. We will consider the lessons you have taught."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." With a wave of his hand, he did something he had never actually done before: Send the Founder back to her world without actually taking her there physically.

He turned to the Captain. "I believe it's time to return you to your people." He smirked.

There was a chime. "Data to Captain Picard."

"Yes, Commander?"

"I do not know how it happened, but suddenly we are five kilometers away from the saucer section."

Harry said, "That was my doing." He smirked again. "I was showing off."

Picard said to Data with some humour. "Thank you, Mr. Data. Lock away the navigation data as agreed to at the beginning of this mission now and return the drive section to normal function in preparation to return to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Yes, Captain. Beginning now."

The Vorta spoke. "I and my soldiers will return to our vessels now." She turned to Odo. "It was a blessing to be with you on your first visit to the rest of our gods."

Odo nodded. "Thank you for your assistance. If we need further assistance, I will contact you on the same frequencies that we have already used."

The Vorta nodded and allowed herself to be escorted to the transporter room. She was off the ship in a very few minutes. The re-integration of the two sections was accomplished and they were on their way.

* * *

Harry, who was on the bridge, said, "Well, it's time for me to move on. I hope they weren't _too_ shocked with me."

The captain answered, "Very well. Thank you for your assistance. I am certain Starfleet Command will be quite interested in what we have learned." He paused and then said, "Can I ask a question of you?"

"Certainly."

"Why did you return us the way you did when you insisted on having us move ourselves on the way there?"

Harry grinned. "Well, I was trying to make them feel comfortable on the way there. It was no longer necessary. Besides, I wanted to get you out of there before the Founder could retaliate."

"Retaliate for what?" he asked.

Harry gave a malicious smile. "When I sent her back to her Great Link, I also sent back every changeling infiltrator that was in the Alpha Quadrant at the same time. There were a few, including a Klingon, a Romulan, a Cardassian, and a Human, that were forced to liquefy before being moved so that witnesses could observe that they were infiltrators. I wanted the Founders to learn that they are _not_ the top of the food chain."

With that, Harry nodded at Picard, blew a kiss toward Troi, gave a Klingon salute to Worf, and disappeared from the bridge in a ball of light and music.

_A/N: I don't know if the similarity was intended … but it looked like it was something put into the series as a possibility. After all, Season 6 of TNG overlapped with Season 1 of DS9. Perhaps it was something that the writers were contemplating might be useful._


End file.
